


In Which A Fish Fucks A Cat (Metaphorically)

by keikei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Tentabulges, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikei/pseuds/keikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MEENAH PEIXES FUCKS ROXY LALONDE (GONE SEXUAL) PRANKS 2015</p><p>(i had a shitty day so i wrote porn to calm down fuck you it works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which A Fish Fucks A Cat (Metaphorically)

The bindings were tight, but not uncomfortable, as they should be. Fully aware of the futility of it all, Roxy put up a slight struggle, enjoying getting into character. The room around her was cloaked in black, only her pink underwear vaguely illuminated in the shroud. Again, she shook her wrists around, but they were firmly tied to the bedposts - as were her ankles, she soon found out. Spread eagle across the bed, she found herself helpless - and helplessly aroused -  as her imagination ran with thoughts of what was to come.

 

A spark could be heard, and all at once the room was alight, fire now burning on the other side of the room. Standing hunched over the fireplace was Meenah Peixes, who turned to stare at the bound Roxy with a devilish grin. Silently she approached, standing hands-on-hips at the end of the bed as she inspected her catch. Moving around to the side, she placed her fingers upon Roxy’s leg, running them up her body as she strode to the other end. Roxy breathed slowly, beginning to sweat in the rising heat, not daring to make a sound. She shivered as she felt cold fingers brush up past her chest and, at last, as Meenah’s fingers reached her neck, she was forced to stare up at her mistress.

 

“Ya got all dolled up for me. How nice of ya.” Giggling to herself, Meenah kneeled down to more closely inspect Roxy’s face. From such a view, Roxy could see her teeth bared and sharp, ready to bite down upon their prey. Struggling to hide her own grin, Roxy could only whimper in response. For a moment, it seemed as if Meenah was standing up again, before her hand wrapped around to the back of Roxy’s head, grabbing onto her hair and pulling it up, forcibly bringing her lips to Meenah’s. The two shared a long, arduous kiss, Meenah’s tongue darting around Roxy’s mouth with wild abandon. As her surprise waived, Roxy shut her eyes, accepting her position and letting out powerless moans.

 

At last, she was released, and her head fell back against the mattress. Meenah’s smirk was now matted with black, a parting gift from her toy. Once more her fingers pressed against Roxy’s skin, this time running up and down between her breasts.   
  


“Won’t be needing this much longer, though.” She hooked one finger center of her bra, tugging at it lightly a few times before snapping it off completely. The cups snapped back down on Roxy, leaving a small stinging sensation and causing her to briefly, quietly hiss. Meenah’s giggle rang out again. “If that’s enough to get you squealing, ya ain’t seen nothing yet.” She yanked at the bra, pulling it out from under Roxy, and tossing it aside. Meenah took one of her breasts in hand, deceptively gentle. It almost felt pleasant before she decided to flick at Roxy’s nipples, causing them to stand firm. Sensitive to this, Roxy let out a far more audible gasp, squirming around, barely getting a moment  to reel from it before the second one was attacked. “Aw, lil’ guppy.” There was something sinister - and all the more sensual - about how Meenah laughed. “This is gonna be one hell of a night for you.”

 

She began to pace, contemplating on what to do next - the options were many, and all were tantalising. First things first, though - from the bedside table, she took a long, thin piece of cloth. It took Roxy a moment to register what this could be for, but it was made very obvious when it was placed over her eyes and wrapped behind her head. Whatever was coming next, she wouldn’t know.

 

Meenah’s gaze ran over Roxy, examining her finer features. Decently sized chest. Curvy. And most importantly, tied up - hers. Her eyes set upon those garishly pink panties. A tempting target, certainly, but... nah. Her pleasure came first. They could stay on a little while longer. On the opposite end of things were her catch’s mouth... that could certainly be put to use. She removed her own pants, bringing her knees up on the bed near Roxy’s head. Roxy’s head turned towards where Meenah had seated herself, curious as to what was coming.

 

“Uh-uh, guppy. You’re gonna keep ya head exactly where I want it.” With a light prod, Roxy’s head was once more facing the ceiling. She brought one knee over Roxy, pulling her underwear aside and lowering herself towards the awaiting mouth. Roxy was engulfed under Meenah’s weight, her breath now only coming in short, merciful bursts. Otherwise, she was forced into lapping at Meenah’s nook - already, something began to slide it’s way out, and with Roxy’s continued barrage of licks and kisses, her slick appendage sprawled out over Roxy’s face. Biting her lip as to not betray her own excitement, she threw away her shirt and moved away, leaving Roxy breathing heavy.

 

Meenah shifted herself back a little, urging the tip towards Roxy’s mouth. Still blinded and unknowing, it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling for her - she’d even dare to say it would always feel alien - but not at all unpleasant, either. The way it almost wriggled around in her mouth, always leaving a small trail wherever it touched, it all felt so different, so strange, and so incredibly _hot._ She felt Meenah’s hand return to the back of her head, tilting it upwards and bringing as much as was possible deep into her mouth. Her tongue gripped on to as much as it could - the extremity was agile and loose, but not altogether squishy, still maintaining some sense of rigidity. Above, she heard Meenah letting out erratic moans - soon enough, her knees grew weak and she stumbled forward somewhat, catching her hands on the headboard as she shook uncontrollably.

 

At last, she composed herself, sitting back up and removing herself from Roxy’s mouth, leaving a copious amount of saliva and other, stickier fluid in and around her mouth, now running down her chin and across her chest. The two spent a moment panting in the heat of the room, sweat clinging to them.

 

“Not bad, guppy.” Meenah managed in-between deep breaths. “You know how to use that tongue of yours.” She moved herself off of Roxy, standing back up and watching her pretty little thing. Her chest heaved up and down, and there was something wonderful about the way the fuchsia stains coated the black of her mouth, sticking to her skin. It was - and there was no other word for it - hot. And she was all Meenah’s for the night.

 

She glanced back down at that pink, still standing right out. It was time they were discarded - she’d leave fuschia coating her there instead. Her hands ran over the underwear, feeling that underneath she was already slick, sheets below slightly damp. She still was not entirely used to human physiology - it took her a moment to remember nothing would be sliding out - but as she pulled the underwear away, it was still all clear what she needed to do. She hopped back onto the bed, knees between Roxy’s legs, and pressed the end of her bulge upon Roxy’s entrance.

 

Even at that, she could hear Roxy whimpering. God, this girl was so sensitive, and it was _wonderful_. She placed her hands at Roxy’s sides, her thin frame allowing her to be lifted up slightly with ease. And then, both of them slick with each other’s juices, Meenah easily slid inside her. With that, Roxy was putty in Meenah’s hand. The bulge crawled inside Roxy, a depraved but wonderful feeling rocking her entire body. It felt like nothing else - maybe like some sort slow, probing toy, but real, oh so very real.

 

Of course, Meenah couldn’t just let this be an easy ride for her. She thrust herself fully inside, forcing a loud gasp from Roxy. Grinning wide, she reached forward and grabbed at her chest, beginning to rock her violently. Her partner now began to scream out in ecstasy, lost in the tumultuous jolts of sexual energy rocking at her hips. She writhed in her bindings, unable to escape - not that she had any desire to. Her mind was blank but for the waves of pleasure oscillating all across her body, her screams echoing throughout the room, a cacophony of pure bliss.

 

Hands still firmly cupped around her breasts, Meenah yanked upwards, releasing a pained groan from her bound catch. Roxy’s body convulsed in orgasm, shaking intensely, digging the rope deeper into her skin. Teeth shining in the light, Meenah slowed her pace down to occasional, vicious thrusts forward, the appendage still probing the depths of Roxy’s being. At last, her partner’s chest rising and falling, she herself let out a great moan, removing herself from Roxy as swathes of her genetic fluid began to emerge, coating her partner’s thigh and chest in fuschia.

 

She collapsed on top of Roxy, their bodies sticky with sweat and fluid. Taking a deep breath, she once more giggled to herself. “Ya know, guppy, we can do this up to four times a night. I ain’t even started on ya yet.” She stood up, mind racing on how she could mix things up now. Roxy did little to complain - or her mind was now too addled to even speak. Either way, she’d accepted what was coming.

 

 


End file.
